After the Opera- A Phantom of the Opera Phanfic
by 2016hannahrenee
Summary: We all know what happened after the Phantom of the Opera. Christine left Erik for Raoul. Some of us even know what happens in Love Never Dies. Well, this is the story of what happened after Phantom, and before Love Never Dies. This is how Christine learned she loved Erik. And how it all fell apart


**After the Opera- A Phantom of the Opera Phanfic**

**By Hannah Niece**

** Chapter 1**

**Christine POV:**

** As we row'ed away on the boat, I couldn't help bit think of Erik He was a monster. He kidnapped me and told me that belonged to him, that I would learn to love him He was no angel, but I couldn't help but think that there was some good in him too. He had watched over me since Father died, and he was my mentor. He really was, in some ways, my Angel of Music. I wouldn't be where I was, quite literally, if it wasn't for him. He also returned me to Raoul As if he could sense that I was thinking of him, Raoul turned to me.**

** "We are almost there. It won't be long before we will be rid of that monster's memory for good." He turned his attention back to rowing us along the small underground stream. For some reason, hearing him say that Erik was a monster angered me.**

** "But first, we must call on a doctor. Your arm has started o bleed again."**

** "As long as you are beside e, I feel no pain. Finally my Little Lottie and I will be together!" He was so happy, and so was I. We were going to have a wonderful life together. I smiled up at him, thinking of our future together I didn't want him to know that I was frightened. Much more so that when I was with Erik. The uncertainty of the future was a lot to take in. How would I get through all of this without the help of my mentor? I glanced back, trying to get one last look of my Dark Angel, but we were already past the point of no return.**

** Chapter 2**

**Erik POV:**

** I watched them row away. She glanced back once more as I fell to my knees. I should have never forced her to make that decision. Of course she was going to choose me. I was going to kill that ignorant fool she thinks she loves. But then she kissed me. I felt as if my heart would leap out of my chest. I had never known love. Who could love someone with a face such as mine? She pulled away and looked into my eyes. My soul was open in front of her. She leaned in to kiss me again and I felt myself sink into our love. I pulled away though. I couldn't do it. How did I know if she really loved me, or if she just wanted me to spare the boy. **

** "Forgive me," I pushed her away and turned away from her so that she could not see the hurt on my face. "Go now and leave me!" I gave her her freedom. I gave her the choice of choosing between us without a ultimatum. And she chose him. I watched them row away in utter despair.**

** "Christine I love you!" This was the end. I got up and grabbed a candle holder and smashed all the mirrors.I steeped into the tunnel behind the curtain and walked away from the room that had brought me so much pain.**

** Chapter 3**

**Still Erik POV:**

** After I had been walking for a while, I heard footsteps behind me. Thinking it was one of the men from the opera who wanted to kill me, I stopped. If I couldn't have Christine, I didn't care if I lived or died. It was one in the same for me. But it wasn't a mobster. It was a girl. She looked to be the same age as Christine, maybe a few years younger. Christine. God, though I didn't believe in him, it hurt to even think her name. Then the girl started to talk to me, as if I wasn't who I knew she knew I was. **

** "My name is Meg. Meg Giry. I want you to train me." Well. This is **_**not**_** what I had expected. And her last name was Giry? It wasn't possible. Mme Giry had never told me she had a daughter. Then again, we didn't really talk much after I killed her husband 16 years ago. **

** "Giry, hmm?" I questioned her, "Does your mother know that you are here?"**

** "She is looking for you in the other tunnels. I will take you to her." I didn't say anything as she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the dark dank tunnels.**

** Chapter 4**

**Again, still Erik's POV:**

** When we got to my lair, Mme Giry was waiting for u. Meg let go of my hand and walked toward her mother. "Meg leave us," was all she said. Meg glanced once more to me, then turned and walked out through the tunnels.**

** Mme Giry strode to me, and I braced myself for what I knew she would do. I felt the slap against my face sting, but did nothing as I knew I had deserved it. But it wasn't enough to take away the pain in my chest.**

** "How could you!" There were innocent people out there. People who died because of you. And to kidnap the poor girl? You should be ashamed of yourself." And with that, she pulled me into a hug that held all the anger and fierceness that she had put into the slap. **

** "I am glad that they didn't find you though." She pulled away from the embrace and looked at me. "Stay here for a few weeks. I will come to collect you when the time is right."**

** "For what?" I answered. She gave me a look. "Just stay here. It won't take too long." Then she left. I sat down a the organ, thinking of all the beautiful music I had made here. For Christine. I put my head down, and gave myself over to my emotions. **

** Chapter 5 **

**Christine POV:**

** We got my things from the opera house, and got into Raoul's carriage. He took me to his house, and gave me a room to use until we were married. **

** "My Little Lottie. Will you marry me?" I had already given him my answer back on the roof of the opera house so many nights ago. **

** "I am here Raoul." I didn't say yes, but he took it as if that was exactly what I had said. He had a servant call on the doctor and I went into my new room to freshen up. I still had on the wedding gown Erik had forced me to wear. I took it off and put it in the back of the wardrobe. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. I fingered the lace and thought about the kiss. I loved Raoul I had always loved him. But there was fire between Erik and I, there was no denying it. When our lips touched, I felt all the longing he felt. And when I looked into his eyes, it was like I could see into his soul. I felt the sorrow, the loneliness. And the passion. I kissed him again, and the world around us fell away. But then he pulled away. I had misread the signs. He didn't feel it too. He didn't really love me. I ran to Raoul, and untied him. I was shaking, but I refused to let either one of them know how I felt. Erik had rejected me. I would go with Raoul and live a happy life. I wouldn't think of my mentor and I would move on. I would forget. **

** Chapter 6**

**Erik POV:**

** I couldn't forget. everything reminded me of her. To think that she would never sing for me again. My Christine. Gone forever. The little Giry, Meg, didn't help either. She came down every day to be trained. I didn't recall agreeing to tutor her, but I had to. Not only was her mother helping me, in which was I was still uncertain, but for those few hours she was here, I could ignore my heart. She was nothing like Christine, but she worked hard and as eager to learn. I couldn't make music like I used to though. My inspiration was gone, and so was the music of the night. **

** Chapter 7**

**Meg POV:**

** Finally. I was being tutored by Christine's mentor. She often spoke of him, but he was very different from what I had imagined he would me. She had been frightened of him, but not me. She only saw the mask, and the face. But I could see all the beauty underneath. Mother said I wasn't to tell him the plan. That he wouldn't want to go if he knew. We were leaving Paris. We were going to America!**

** Chapter 8**

**Christine POV: **

** The doctor said that Raoul's arm should be fine, as long he didn't move it too much. We thanked him and Raoul walked him to the door. When he came back, he was acting strangely.**

** "Whats wrong?" I asked**

** "Christine. You love me right?" He didn't give me time to answer before he continued on. "I have reserved the church for two weeks from today!" I didn't understand what he was saying. "Christine! We are going to married in but two weeks!"**

** I finally understood. I was going to become the Viscomntess de Changy in two weeks. It was more than I coud handle. I started to cry. Thinking they were tears of happiness, Raoul hugged me.**

** "Finally we are going to be together. Do not cry my love. I now we haven't much time to plan the wedding, but I promise you, I will make it special." He didn't know. He couldn't know.**

** "Oh, Raoul." I cried.**

** "Do not fret my love. Go and rest; you have had a long day. I will take care of everything."**

** I walked to my room in a fog. This couldn't be happening. I had to find Erik.**

** ONE WEEK AND SIX DAYS LATER **

** I don't know how, but I managed to pass the two weeks without much event. I would wake up in the night, frightened, not knowing where I was. When I realised where I was, I would fall back into a fitful sleep. I would wake up and wonder why I wasn't at the opera house. Then I knew. I was here because of Erik. Erik. Just the thought of him made my heart swell. One morning I was getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. It was the maid, who was three years older than I, telling me that breakfast was ready and Raoul was waiting. It was the day before my wedding, and I had thought of a plan. I knew what had to be done, I just hoped that Raoul would be fool enough to fall for it. **

** Chapter 8**

**Raoul POV:**

** Finally Christine and I would be together. I had adored her since we were children and now that we were rid of that Hellsporne demon, we could finally live our lives. Together. I turned around just as she entered the room.**

** "Christine," I crossed over to her and took her hand. "Christine, my love. Just think. Tomorrow we are to be wed!" She smiled at me and we took our seats at the table. **

** "Raoul?" She asked.**

** "Yes Little Lottie?"**

** "Tomorrow is our wedding day. Tradition has it that we are not supposed to see each other the day before." I hadn't thought of that before.**

** "Well then I guess I shall stay with a friend until tomorrow. I will take my leave shortly after we finish eating."**

** "It's not that I don't want you here Raoul..." I cut her off.**

** "Our relationship has not been, by any means, traditional. So if this will make it more so, then this is the least I can do." She smiled a thank ou and we went back to eating. After we had finished, I packed my bags, kissed Christine, and left for Summer.**

** Chapter 10**

**Christine POV:**

** It worked. I had fooled Raoul into leaving until tomorrow. What would happen then was still yet to be determined. I waited half an hour after Raoul left, then went to my room. I left a note for him on my pillow. It read:**

** Raoul,**

** Fear not for me. I am safe. I always have been. Please do not look for me.**

** Christine**

** Yes, it was short and impersonal, but I hoped that by reading it, he would understand. The wedding wasn't until 6 the next evening. He wouldn't even know I was gone until at least ten. I got into the carriage I had called for and planned what I was going to say to Erik when I got to the opera house. **

** As the driver pulled up to the Opera Populaire, my stomach stared to turn into knots. What was I going to say?**

** "Miss?" The driver looked a little anxious. I didn't really blame him either. The building was burnt and nobody lived there. Or so everybody thought. I hoped otherwise. I got out of the carriage and told the man that he could go back to the house. I wouldn't need him to stay. He looked hesitant, but with one last glance back at the house, he left. I took a deep breath, and walked into the home of Le Fantome de l'Opera. **

** Chapter 11**

**Mme Giry POV:**

** I heard her before I saw her. Christine Daae had returned. What would happen when Erik saw her? She wasn't here to stay. She couldn't be. I ran to find Meg before she could leave for her lessons. **

** "Erik has cancelled lessons for today and tomorrow." I told her. I then explained that he just wasn't up for it and needed a break, but that when we got to America he would have all the time in the world for her. I just hoped that was the case. **

** Chapter 12**

**Christine POV:**

** I walked into the opera house and froze. Erik had caused the entire building to be trashed. There was no one left here. I made my way to my old dressing room, curious as to what I would find. When I got there, I saw that it hadn't been touched my the fire at all. Slowly I made my way o the large mirror that was against the wall. It was already opened a little bit, so I opened it the rest of the way and stepped inside. **

** It was much darker than when I first went through, with Erik. I made my way down through the tunnels, and finally found the boat. Thankfully it was all one way from here. As I rowed I got very nervous Even more so than m first night in the opera. I finally saw the lair, and got off the boat. But I didn't expect to see what I did. **

** Chapter 13**

**Christine POV:**

** There was no one there. I called softly for Erik, but saw on sign of him. Well I guess I would finally get to look around before he got back. If he was coming back that it. I looked everywhere and finally ended up at his organ. I sat down where my mentor sat so many times and made beautiful music. I put my head down, and started to cry. **

** Chapter 14**

**Erik POV:**

** I was out getting supplies from the few people who would do business with me. Mme. Giry had gotten me some food and paper, all I had to do was pick them up. I made my way down the tunnels, only to find that my boat was gone. That didn't matter too much, there were other tunnels that I could use. But that meant that someone was in my lair. I quickly made my way down through the tunnels. I put my supply's and went into the main room, ready to kill whoever was there. I saw a head laying down at my organ. It was a girl, and she was crying. Then I saw the hair. It couldn't be. Suddenly, she sat up and turned around to face me. She smiled through the tears and said one word. "Erik." My Christine.**

** Chapter 15**

**Christine POV:**

** I thought he was gone forever. As I was crying, I heard quiet footsteps, something only I could hear. I turned around. and said his name. **

** "Erik." He didn't say anything. I stood up slowly and walked towards him. "Erik." I whispered. "It's me. I'm here. Please forgive me. **

** "What? Forgive you?" He sounded...confused.**

** "Yes. Please forgive me. I left you. For Raoul. I know now that I have no feelings for him. He wants the little girl who lost her scarf. Not the woman who lost her father. And her heart."**

** He looked me up and down, as if deciding what to do. I had put on the wedding dress he made me wear the last time I saw him. How long ago was it? Only two week?**

** "Christine." He sighed my name and pulled me into his embrace. He was so strong, but at the same time he was very gentle. **

** "Erik. I need to tell you something." I pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes. He gazed down at me, curious. "I am to be married tomorrow."His gaze hardened and he pushed away from me.**

** "So you have come to gloat? Or perhaps give me an invitation?" He turned to face me. "Well what is it!?" He was yelling now. "Why did you come back? Did you think Erik would want to know? Did you think he would care?" He suddenly got very calm. He acted as if he didn't care, but I knew better. "I have a new student now. Meg Giry. She knows how fortunate she is to learn from me." It felt like a slap in the face to know that we was tutoring my friend. If that was still what she was to me. I took a step back, breathless.**

** "I came to tell you I don't want to be married. Not to Raoul at least. I'm sorry. I never should have left you. But I came back To you!"**

** "Christine. Don't." He looked frightened**

** "Don't what!?" I was mad. I didn't understand why he couldn't understand. "Don't say I love you? I thought that was all you ever wanted to hear?" I got quiet and took two steps toward him and looked into his eyes so that he knew I meant what I was saying."Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude."**

** He looked at me in disbelief and sang, "Say you love me." I smiled. "You know I do." He hugged me and together we sang, "That's all I ask of you!"**

** Chapter 16**

**Christine POV:**

** There was no going back now. What we did could not be undone. We lay in the bed for hours, talking. **

** "Erik? Tell me a story."**

** He looked at me, laying in the crook of his arm and sighed. "What do you want to know?"**

** I smiled. "Everything."**

** "Christine, how old do you think I am?" I had never really thought about it before. Lets see, he was about Mme Giry's age.**

** "I'm not sure..." I answered.**

** "Well lets begin there then."**

** Chapter 17**

**Erik POV:**

** "The first present my mother ever gave me was a mask. I was four. My father had left soon after I was born. My mother didn't love me. She resented the fact that she had to care for me, and she hated my face. When I was six, she sold me to a group of traveling gypsies. They showed me off to the public, and they beat me for their entertainment. They called me The Devil Child."**

** I looked down at Christine who looked frightened. "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head and I continued on with my story.**

** "I stayed with them for two years. One day, a group of ballerinas came to see the show. There was only one who didn't scream at my face. Who didn't laugh when they whipped me. I was in my cage, playing with a stuffed toy monkey that had been my one true companion since I could remember. The gypsy man came into the cage I was kept in and performed his show. Everybody left and he bent down to gather the money people had thrown at us. I put a noose around his neck, and killed for the first time. I got my monkey and stepped out of the cage, just as the little ballerina came back. She told me she knew a place I could hide We ran out, just as the rest of the men came in to find my tormentor, dead. We ran to the opera house, and she did me in the tunnels. Over the years, she helped me set up my lair. She got me food, clothes and supplies. **

** One night I got restless. I was about 15 at the time. I ventured out in all black, and my white mask. A girl saw me and thought I was a ghost. That's how I earned my name. The Opera Ghost. Everything else just followed. I am an old man Christine. I am all of 45 years old."**

** I looked at her, and saw that she was crying silently. "Who was the girl?" She asked, trying to get control over her tears.**

** "Her name was Eliza-Beth. But now she only goes by Mme. Giry." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh yes," I said, "There is much more to her than you know."**

** Chapter 18**

**Christine POV:**

** Mme. Giry? This all seemed so strange. I knew they knew each other, but I never knew that she was the one who had helped him through everything. It did make a lot of sense though. So they had a past. I wonder what sort of past. I looked to Erik to ask him, but saw that he had fallen asleep. I smiled, and closed my eyes. I would have a lot of time to ask him in the future. Our future. I smiled and allowed myself to fall asleep in his arms.**

** Chapter 19**

**Mme. Giry POV:**

** I traveled down through the tunnels to make sure Christine didn't find her way to his lair. I was going to stop her before she got to him. I got to his lair and saw that she was already there, talking to Erik. I crept in the shadows, watching them. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but that was okay. As long as she left. But then something unexpected happened. He led her into his room and shut the door. I knew what that meant. I sighed and walked back to my room. I guess our plan would have to be moved up a few days. **

** Chapter 20**

**Erik POV:**

** I woke up to see Christine beside me. I did **_**NOT **_** just do that. But at the same time, I felt so good. I finally had my Christine with me. How could she do it though? How could she love a man like me? What kind of live could I give her? A life in the dark. That wasn't the life she deserved. I got out of the bed and got dressed. I sat down at m desk and began to write**

** My Christine,**

** You do not deserve to be with a man like me. Nor do I deserve to be with you. You will find happiness with Raoul, of that I am certain. You will not see me again. Goodbye my love, y angel.**

** Always true,**

** Erik, O.G.**

** I had to leave her. I couldn't condemn her to a life in the dark. If I didn't do it now, I would never be able to . I put the note on m pillow, and kissed her goodbye. I turned and left the room. I ran into Mme. Giry as I was leaving. **

** "Erik," She whispered, "Come here."**

** "Eliza-Beth." That seemed to stun her for a moment. I hadn't called her that she married that fop. But well, that had been taken care of. **

** "Erik. Where are you going?"**

** "I have to leave. I cannot, will not, be able to give her the life that she deserves."**

** "Then we are in agreement on something. We are leaving for America. Now. Pack your things. After we have left, I will write t her, telling how you were killed. But we must hurry, before she awakens."**

** I took one last look at the door, then followed my childhood friend to America.**

** Chapter 21**

**Christine POV:**

** I opened my eyes and smiled. I turned over to great Erik good morning, but saw that he was gone. Instead there was a note. I smiled and opened it. But as I began to read, the smile slid off my face. He was gone! I got dressed and called out to him. But it was no use. He was gone. I sat down at his organ and cried. He didn't really love me. There was only one thing to do now. Return to Raoul.**

** I went back and got married. The wedding itself was uneventful. I acted like I was the happiest woman on earth. And everybody believed it. It was final over, and we got to go home. To Raoul's. Where we now shared a room. And a bed. He was kind, but he wasn't Erik. I didn't love him, but I would learn to. **

** Two weeks later, a letter arrived addressed to me. There was no return name on it, and I hoped it was from Erik. And it was, of sorts. **

** Christine,**

** I have written to inform you that Erik Destler is dead. He was running from a mob, but they found him. There is to be no funeral, as his body was burned. My regrets,**

** Eliza-Beth Giry.**

** I sat in my room and cried. What did it matter anyway? He didn't love me. Why should I mourn someone who would have never mourned me?**

** It was weeks before I noticed something was off. Raoul called on a doctor and he told us the good news. We were expecting a baby. Raoul was so happy, but I knew the truth. The baby wasn't his. Or maybe it was. When it was born, I would know. I would be able to tell who the father of my child was. **

** One day, when I was about 8 months pregnant, I was reading in the drawing room with Raoul. I turned to him and put down my book.**

** "Raoul?" I asked. **

** "What is it my love?"**

** "Do you pity Erik?"**

** "What?" He put down his newspaper and turned to me.**

** "Do you, did you, pity Erik?"**

** "Poor unhappy Erik. Shall we pity him? Shall we curse him? He asked only to be someone, like everyone else. But he was too ugly. And he had o hide his genius or use it to play with when, with an ordinary face, he would have been one of the most distinguished of mankind. He had a heart that could have held the entire world; and, in the end, he had to content himself with a cellar. Ah, yes, we must need pity the opera ghost. But I am still glad he is dead. He is where he has belonged the entire time. In Hell!" **

** I flinched at the last word. "I see." Was all I said. With that I walked out of the room, so that I could breathe.**

** Chapter 22**

**Christine POV:**

** Three weeks later our son came. One look, and I knew he was Erik's. He was perfect, and I knew the perfect name for him. "Gustaave." I said. "His name is Gustaave." And I knew that no matter what, this child would know music, and never who his father truly was. His life would be perfect, just as mine had been perfectly shattered. **


End file.
